User talk:Astrotorical
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Deadliest Fiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley polls How do you add polls to blogs?Death'sapprentice77 19:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) thanksDeath'sapprentice77 19:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey Astro, I'd be honored to ba an admin, though only temporarily. I'm entering Senior year, and you know (or I thnk you do) what that means. -LeoLab 21:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh oh, Is Senior Year when you pretend to ben good singers, sing rubbish songs, make no sense AND make so many flipping sequels? ~ sorofin An Idea Hey i think we should have 3 categories in that place where it has the recent blog posts and deadliest fiction wiki tabs, etc. The 3 categories should be deadliest fiction competition battles, warriors, and contributer battles (or sumthing like that) Omnicube1 00:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Commentary Hey because we can't write our battles in our blogs, is their a way we can put a comments section in a regular article? Thnks Omnicube1 16:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments in Blog Ya so i asked the wiki ppl on their help forums, they said that u can hav ur comments in the discussion tab of the article, or u can make a template that acts like a comment section and place that template in the article (sumthing idk how to do) Omnicube1 20:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Heres the link to the forum and what i asked: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:How_to_add_a_comments_section_in_a_regular_article Omnicube1 06:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Featured Battles/Warriors We should hav featured battles or warriors like on the Deadliest Warrior wiki, just an idea Omnicube1 01:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Mechanics I'm fairly new to this wiki, and most of my expirience has been in other projects such as on the Dc Database. What I know so far is that this wiki makes it so a contributer can pit two fictional warriors or groups against eachother in a one-on-one (or five-on-five I'm assuming) battle testing long, mid, close-range, special, and ocassionaly explosive weapons. Now, I'm not entirely sure how this wiki works. Lets say I want to see a battle between two warriors who's weapons I know. How would I make this happen? Please eexplain. Thanks. Yetimonster 05:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE battles I'm an expert on BIONICLE too. I've been following it since the beginning and am aware of the sad state of affairs. the Stalfos vs Skrall battle you were (likely) referring to was written in aout fifteen minutes; I didn't have a lot of time. I am quite aware of what each warrior is and isn't capable of. Thanks for your concern, but I'm quite capable of doing it myself.-LeoLab 00:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Duality I was thinking about making a battle sometime soon. However, both warriors not only are from the same media, but have (technically) faced eachother before. Yes, I'm unimagineative. This battle would mainly be for me to just create my first battle and see how it works out, and would this would unlikely result in any actual character pages. I've already put a little bit of thought into it, and I know all the weapons I want to be used. I'm hoping this won't be a problem, and if it is then it is, I won't make it a big deal. Yetimonster 02:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC)